Vali Canrich
Overview Full biography found here. Appearance Height: 5’9” Weight: 145Lbs Hair Color: Platinum blonde Eye Color: Light Green Noticeable Features: He likes gold jewelry Personality Vali is a very cheery and charming individual. Nice to most people and seen to be rather eccentric and effeminate. Although rarely a serious person, Vali is ruthless when required. Cybernetic Augmentations Head: Eyes are augmented with a HUD, essentially to help with maths, calls, etc. Ears as well, mostly for if he needs translations. Aptitudes Skills: Multilingual, speaks up to ten languages fluently. Otherwise has a device to do translations if needed. Masters in accounting. Intelligent. Fairly social. Very charismatic. Basic self-defence, can at least use a handgun. Weaknesses: High strung. Maybe a little naive. Has a weakness for prostitutes (not in the way you’re thinking either). Sometimes competitive to a fault. History To say Vali had an interesting life was an understatement. His mother a prostitute who got pregnant while on the job. He was essentially raised in a brothel by a bunch of prostitutes. Perhaps partially explaining why he’s quite feminine as he is, as well his sexuality. ' ' He didn’t know much about his mother, however. Just from what he had been told by the other workers. A kind loving woman, who would do anything for her colleagues and now, her son. Apparently, not long after he was born, she had been murdered. Allegedly, his father was someone of high profile and if it got out he had a bastard child with a prostitute, it would mean the end of his reputation. Luckily, Vali had been spared. The killer didn’t seem to have the heart to kill a child or spared Vali for whatever reason; it was assumed it was reported back that the child had been disposed of as no one came back for him. His mother wasn’t near as lucky, having been brutally tortured and left as a message to the rest. Despite his start in life and where he was raised, Vali turned out quite well. He was often seen as a bit of an over-achiever but in truth, many times it was due to being competitive. Being raised by not just one but many prostitutes and small in stature compared to most males, he felt he needed to prove himself. Nevertheless, possibly another thing he inherited from being raised by prostitutes was his charisma and being conventionally attractive. In order to get frequent work, it helped to be charming and attractive. So that being said, Vali was usually well groomed and charming with those around him, as well. Gaining him a fair amount of friends and people who just enjoyed being around him. School was a breeze and being top of his class, Vali had a full scholarship for Knight City University. Of course, much like his previous years in school, he was well at the top of his class. Graduating with honours. After college, just as he suspected, it wasn’t overly easy to find a job. Funnily enough, he started out doing accounting at the brothel and the prostitute’s taxes. At first, he resisted applying, not wanting to work for the mega-corporation, Knight Industries. It had been rumoured his mother’s murderer was sent by someone from Knight Industries. But then, prostitutes like to gossip, so what did he know. So, Vali applied to the place. Figuring he would have to start out as an intern and work his way up. Not ideal but everyone had to start somewhere. It wasn’t like doing accounting for a bunch of whores was really getting him anywhere. He heard stories of the place. The possible horrors and espionage that the company was involved with. Still, he had seen a lot in his life. It wasn’t unknown for the women to be beaten, raped, or murdered and left in an alley for dead, thus he figured he could handle whatever the company may throw at him, if the rumours were true. A stroke of luck as he applied. His credentials from school proved him well. Recently, with the President and Vice President of the company passing away, the previous Head of Financial had been promoted to Vice President. And thus, he was made head of the Financial Department. A pleasant surprise and though it left others in the department a little salty, having likely wanted the position themselves, Vali didn’t feel any guilt. To him, there must have been a reason for it and he would prove he could do the job just as well, if not better than the previous head.